


There Shouldn't Be A "Good" In "Goodbye"

by theasaurus



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasaurus/pseuds/theasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Laura to leave Silas and as Perry goes to help her pack up her things, Laura reveals something that she has been holding in for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Death and murder

"Today's the day!" Perry exclaims with a forced grin as she pulls on her coat. 

 

"Don't worry, Perr. It'll be fine, you may even find it enlightening." Lafontaine says sweetly before pecking Perry on the cheek. 

 

A little smile flashes on her face before she takes a deep breath and exits, closing the door slowly behind her. 

 

She takes a moment before taking a step to rehearse in her head what she's about to do. 

 

* * *

 

As Perry approaches Laura's room, the beautiful sound of a violin meets her ears. This unusual sound, whilst beautiful, makes her uneasy. "But Laura never listens to classical music" Perry mutters to herself as she reaches out to turn the door handle. 

 

Perry walks into Laura's dorm room and makes her way over to Carmilla's tidy bed. 

 

"Hey, Laura. Are you okay?" Perry asks softly, putting her bags onto Carmilla's made bed. 

 

Laura's eyes don't stray from her laptop screen as she whispers "yeah."

 

Perry notices that Laura is watching a video of a young girl joyfully playing the violin. The girl has long dark hair that sways when she moves with the beautiful music that she is producing and is wearing a beautiful black dress that ends at her knees and is decorated with lace that looks like it was designed in the 1800s.

 

"Is that Carmilla?"

 

"No." Laura snaps quietly, obviously fighting tears and never taking her eyes off of the screen. Perry also becomes transfixed by this beautiful girl in the Victorian style dress. 

 

The young girl's eyes keep darting to look at something - or someone - behind the camera and soon the girl is struggling to play because she has a bad case of the giggles. Soon the girl is bent over laughing uncontrollably and a laugh is audible from close to the camera's built-in microphone. 

 

"Stop. I. Can't. Play!" The girl says between giggles. 

 

"Okay, cupcake. But gimme a kiss!" Says the voice from the person behind the camera. 

 

The child's eyes widen and she prepares to run as her eyes follow the person behind the camera. Her giggles soon develop into hiccups and she struggles to stay still. 

 

A figure comes in front of the camera and walks across the room to the dark-haired girl, picks her up and plants a kiss on the little girl's cheek. The poor child is struggling to not drop her violin but the taller girl puts her down before any breakages occur. 

 

Perry draws her attention away from the playful girls and brings her eyes to Laura, who is still staring at the screen. "Laura, honey, are you okay?" 

 

Laura doesn't reply but Perry notices a tear roll down her cheek and Perry immediately rushes to Laura's computer chair and embraces her, trying to hold back the tears herself. 

 

"Laura, who are they?"

 

Pulling away from Perry, Laura pauses the video and turns to face one of her best friends. "It's Carm. Well, the older girl is Carm. The little girl is her younger sister, she used to play violin and they would dance together. I've heard all of the stories from the times I couldn't get to sleep." Laura's voice starts to break and Perry can feel Laura's pain in her words. 

 

"Carmilla's sister meant everything to her and she convinced her mother to turn her into a vampire so that Carm would never loose her. But Carmilla saw that making her sister live for centuries was killing her. Shortly after this video, Carmilla's sister sacrificed herself to the light. That's why Carm hates, no hated," Laura corrected herself quickly, this made her tears come faster. "That's why Carm hated violin. Because it reminded her of the sister that she essentially murdered."

 

Perry pulls a tissue from her pocket for her eyes and then gets one for Laura because she has the feeling her grieving friend will need another tissue.

 

* * *

As Laura swallows the last bite of brownie Perry jumps up and starts to list everything they need to do in order for Laura to be ready to go back home the next morning. 

 

"Are you ready to move back home, Laura? Ready to leave the place that holds so many fond memories?" Perry knows that she is pushing her luck. Her and Laura have only just composed themselves after talking about Laura's supernatural lover. 

 

"Even though I'm leaving the place where my memories of Carmilla have taken place, I will always have them up here." Laura taps the side of her head with her forefinger, smiling sadly.  Perry's heart breaks a little every time Laura mentions how much she misses Carmilla. 

 

"Come on, Hollis. Let's start packing." Perry tries her hardest to encourage Laura and lift her spirits. 

 

* * *

 

"Wanna stay at mine and Perry's tonight, Laura? There's plenty of space and we'd love to spend time with you before you leave!" LaF proposes as they finish taping shut the last of Laura's boxes. 

 

Laura thinks about it for a second and then grabs her yellow pillow and one of Carmilla's favourite books and nods her head. "Sure!" A genuine grin spreads across her face as she looks at her two best friends. 

 

Perry takes in a sharp breath when she sees the book Laura is clutching in her hands. Lafontaine notices Perry's tension and sadness so pulls her close with their arm around their lover's waist. "She's fine, Perr. We'll help her, okay?" LaF whispers into Perry's ear. Reassured, she loosens up and flashes an actual happy smile at Laura. 

 

"Okay then!" Perry clasps her hands together as if she's about to embark on a very important quest. She looks her two best friends up and down. "Come on gang! Onwards to 'Villa LaFerry'" Perry jokes, heading towards the door. LaF leaves next, leaving only Laura. 

 

With the others waiting for her outside her dorm door, Laura lifts the corner of her mattress with great difficulty to reveal a framed photo of her and her deceased lover. She grabs it before dropping her mattress back to its original position. 

 

Finally happy, Laura leaves the room where she met the love of her life.


	2. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura relives a painful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death and murder

After helping Laura with her things, Laf goes over to their speakers to put on their Spotify playlist because they can’t stand silence. Silence is where bad thoughts grow and claw to the surface, that is the last thing they want right now. 

 

Perry is so precious and delicate, just one thing can break her heart into a million pieces and LaFontaine doesn’t want Perry to haunt herself with things that have just mutated in her mind into terrifying monsters. Being scared of the darkness of the human mind makes it harder to fight Perry’s fears head-on without it having an emotional toll on themself. 

 

 

“You okay, Hollis?” Lafontaine lightly nudges Laura in the rib with their elbow making Laura giggle. She nods in response and a grin spreads across her face. Lafontaine understands what Laura is trying to tell them and gives a thumbs-up in return with a small, appreciative smile.

 

“So, Dinner?” Perry chirps. Laura and Laf both agree and Perry walks to the kitchen, humming a made-up tune. Her lover and best friend sink into the couch and indulge in conversation.

 

 

_“Hold your tongue, don’t say anything, you look perfect in this life to me…”_

 

* * *

 

_“They say we can stay in America, you can be free in America, but I’m sick of listening to everyone, I just want to go…”_

 

“I’m so sorry Laura. Please forgive me…”

 

“I love you. Never forget that. Promise?…”

 

The words tumble through Laura’s mind, awaking feelings that she thought had finally left her body.

 

“No Carm! No! Please don’t leave me!”

 

Their last conversation replaying in her head brings back all of the heartbreak and regret from the night that Carmilla died. 

 

* * *

 

It had been an exhausting day at college and Laura crashed through her door with her school bags hanging off of her arms, she dropped them on the floor and rushed over to give her beautiful girlfriend a hug. “Sorry I’m late babe, I was asking about the homework assignment.” She swivelled her computer chair that held her lover around so that she could see Carm’s beautiful face only to be met with tears and a pale, cold Carmilla.

 

Every drop of happiness fled Laura’s body in an instant.

 

Carmilla’s face no longer held her distant but loving expression, her arms left no trace of ever holding Laura on a cold day and her eyes were empty, their colour had been drained from them.

 

Laura sank to the ground in a heap of tears and stuttering of “I love you.” Her whole body was numb, she wanted to tell someone, seek comfort but the only person she wanted to talk to was sitting limp in her chair.

 

 

 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked at the caller ID: Voicemail. Laura swiped right to answer and shakily put the phone to her ear. The voice on the other end was weak and breathy but Laura recognised it to be Carmilla’s.

 

“I’m so sorry Laura. Please forgive me. I pissed off my mother’s minions. I didn’t think they’d do anything, I thought I’d be safe; I thought you’d be safe. It was me or you. I couldn’t let them kill you so I said me. Blood supply has been rationed recently so they didn’t have enough strength to make a new cut so they re-opened my scar from when I was murdered and let me bleed out. I’m so sorry. I love you. Never forget that. Promise you’ll never forget me. I love you.”

 

The phone cut out and Laura spluttered out “I love you too” through sobs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Laura honey! Sweetie, dinner’s ready.” Perry carefully shakes Laura awake. Her eyes violently open and she scans the room, Perry assumes she’s looking for something (or someone) that was in her dream. “It’s ok honey. We’re here.” The weight of Perry’s hand on her shoulder anchors Laura to reality as she comes to the realisation that Carmilla isn’t slouched in a lifeless heap in front of her.

 

“I’ll be there in a second. thanks Perry.” Laura looks up to one of her best friends and flashes her a smile of appreciation.

 

“Ok, we’ll save you a place.” Perry lightly taps Laura on the shoulder before leaving to enjoy the meal that she had prepared for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in italics are from "America" by XYLØ
> 
> All comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but I am happy to carry it on if you would like me too :)


End file.
